


Allow Me

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and your support. Like always I welcome your comments, suggestions and requests. :)</p></blockquote>





	Allow Me

Jared began the drive home from the airport and began tapping his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel. 

It had been too long since he'd seen his brother and he just wanted to get home to him. 

And as he watched the streams of traffic along the highway, he began to envision just what he'd do to his older brother when he got there. 

The headlights and tail lights, mimicked the red and white blood cells pulsing through his body, and he grew more excited looking at the concrete veins before him. 

Finally, he pulled in to the short drive of his home feeling shots of warmth in his soul as he spotted Shannon's parked motorcycle. 

He was home. 

Jared let his keys fall from his hand and on to the small wooden table next to the front door. 

His bags were abandoned at his feet as he headed for his bedroom. 

He found his love clad in a pair of boxer briefs and chatting on the phone to an unknown voice. 

"Oh yeah." Shannon continued his conversation as he locked eyes with sibling. "Jay should coming home soon"

Jared removed his jacket as Shannon crawled toward him grabbing his belt and pulling him forward. 

"Listen Tomo," Shannon said slightly distracted as Jared removed his shirt "umm let me call you back"

Shannon chucked the phone to floor and assisted his brother in removing the rest of his clothing. 

Jared pulled Shannon in, kissing him passionately. 

Shannon's fingers traced imaginary lines down Jared's back as he felt his brother's arms wrap around his waist.

He slipped his slender fingers underneath the waist band of Shannon's briefs as the favor was returned by his brother. 

"How was your flight?" Shannon asked as he took hold of Jared's leaking prick. 

"Mmm." Jared sighed "Too long"

Shannon placed himself on all fours before Jared. 

"Did you get some rest?" Shannon questioned before taking the cock in to his mouth. 

"Uhhh. No..." Jared sighed at the feeling of Shannon's wet hungry lips around him.

The older sibling continued to bob his head up and down Jared's length teasing his balls between his fingers as his own dick began to throb against his thigh. 

Jared's muscles began to clinch as he ran his fingers along his own chest pinching his nipples lightly. 

"Mmm" Shannon moaned before letting Jared's cock lose with a sloppy wet pop from his mouth. 

"Ride me." Shannon commanded as he laid back on the bed. 

Jared inched toward him as Shannon stroked himself.

And as Jared straddled his lover, he reached down between his thighs and took hold of Shannon's shaft.

Waves of relief washed over him as he lowered himself down on to his brother's expertly crafted hardness. 

Shannon's head tilted back as he drunk in the warmth pumping through his body as Jared began his rhythmic rise and fall upon him. 

His fingers grazed along Jared's thighs as he watched him take hold of himself stroking in time with his movements. 

As Jared's spine began to bow, his hand wandered from his cock and up his stomach and chest caressing himself as he impaled himself harder. 

The rush of blood and lust at his dick caused it to pulsate along Shannon's well toned abdomen. 

He became aware now that his hand had reached his neck as his fingers began to tightly clasp around his around throat. 

"Allow me." Shannon growled

While still inside him, Shannon lifted his hips lying Jared back on to the bed so that he was now in control. 

Jared let out a deep moan as Shannon began thrusting in to him. 

"Do it." Jared begged

Shannon grasped his brother's throat squeezing with enough pressure to make Jared hear his pulse in his ears but not cutting off too much air. 

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Shannon panted continuing to pound in to Jared's entrance. 

Jared managed a nod as Shannon continued. 

As the first shots of cum left Jared's body, Shannon released his grip allowing a massive rush of blood and air in to him. 

"Oh. Fuck" Jared huffed. 

Shannon spilled himself inside Jared as he watched the last bits of release flow along his stomach. 

"Welcome home baby." Shannon said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and your support. Like always I welcome your comments, suggestions and requests. :)


End file.
